The Power Couple Of McKinley High
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: Blaine is now at William McKinley with Kurt, and together, they are going to rule the school.


**So apparently, my brain is sending me endless amounts of Klaine fluff-bunnies. And this is the second result. It's inspired by the Paley Center interview from back halfway through Season 1 of Glee, where he says that "Kurt is going to get a boyfriend, and they are going to be the power couple of McKinley high". So this is it, my take on that rather vague sentence :D And it is just drabble, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Klaine, even though they are the most adorable thing in the world. More adorable than baby penguins.**

_**THE POWER COUPLE OF MCKINLEY HIGH**_

Kurt's hand feels warm and comfortable in Blaine's, as if it was always meant to be there. It was something Blaine was still getting used to, the perfect feeling of fingers against fingers, the tingle that spread up his palm and upwards, settling somewhere in the vicinity of his upper spine. He was also still getting used to this no uniform policy.

Half-heartedly, he tugs at the long-length jacket he'd pulled on over his shirt this morning. 'Kurt,' he mutters. 'Are you sure we can't buy some blazers. I feel really weird without a uniform.'

Kurt only eyes him with an eyebrow high in that _seductive _way he has, and laughs. Because Kurt is in his element here. Fashion is not an issue for him. Blaine feels as if he's a fish out of water, or maybe a sea-monkey, because he's _that _90s.

Kurt's wearing his signature tight black jeans, and they're clinging to him in all the right ways, and his vest is just the right color and he manages to pull off that outlandish hat that would just make Blaine look stupid.

Blaine smiles back, but it's a cautious sort of smile, and even though they're walking the halls of McKinley as if they've been there their whole life and it's _where they're meant to be, _Blaine still feels out of place. He's the new kid, and even though so far, he's managed to keep the football team away from him and Kurt, he's still a gay teen, and this is still a school that has no idea of the term "zero tolerance, no bullying policy".

And now Kurt is leading him to his locker, which he has valiantly cleared half his skin-care products from to make room for Blaine, for whom the school could not provide a locker that was not dented in, or impossible to access inside a mess of storage cupboards.

'Come on, Blaine. We have French next, and I'm sorry, but I am not letting you borrow my textbook again. The amount of doodles that now cover the pages is ridiculous. You need to find yourself a new in-class hobby.'

Blaine shoots him a look and reaches for his french book, shoving it unceremoniously into his shoulder bag. 'Do I need anything else, _mom_?'

'I want to say, "Yes, a makeover" but I have a feeling you might kill me for that comment, so I'll keep it to myself.' Kurt grins and hands Blaine a cookie that he's been hiding in his locker all day.

Blaine scowls, but takes a bite of the cookie and says around it, 'You know you think I'm sexy.' And he grins, because he knows Kurt can't deny that. Because he's tried to deny it before, and it's never worked out quite how he'd planned it.

'Oh, Blaine,' Kurt growls, but takes a bite of his own cookie and shuts his locker, grabbing his boyfriend's hand again and leading him back down the corridor. 'We really do need to teach you some manners, don't we?'

* * *

><p>The cafeteria is crowded, but the table is friendly, and Blaine's never experienced something quite like lunch break at William McKinley High School.<p>

There's the normal hustle and bustle, and the horrible waits to get food, but at Dalton, the kitchen hands are nice and happy to serve you, and they get paid handsomely for it. The serving staff at McKinley just want to get home, and they're accordingly mean.

And then there's the students. An all-boys school may be considered - from the outside - full of fists fights, or yelling and screaming, because that's what teenage boys do, right? But from experience, Blaine had come to the conclusion that this kind of thing only really occurs when there's girls to impress, and accordingly, the lunch halls at Dalton were relatively quiet.

Then, there comes the need to be part of the conversation. Because really, Blaine would prefer to just sit with Kurt, sharing a meal maybe, like the corny romantic boyfriend is supposed to do, and possibly holding hands across the table. And it was like that, for the few weeks after they'd started dating that they'd been at Dalton.

But at McKinley, it was a power struggle. The Glee-clubbers (minus the cheerleaders, and the jocks, and every other major group that was represented within its ranks) all sat at one table, and each person had something to say, and someone they wanted to say it to, and everyone else had to stop and listen while they said it.

Today, it was Rachel, and she was desperate to discuss her relationship with Finn, while neither he, nor Quinn or any other member of that love quadrangle were present. Needless to say, she was the only one really paying attention to herself.

Tina was flicking through a notebook, randomly scrawling something down or tearing out a page. Mercedes had her iPod plugged into her ears and was mouthing along to an Aretha Franklin song while popping Tater Tots.

And Kurt, well, Kurt was gently running his hand along Blaine's thigh in a move that Blaine was seriously considering "inappropriate for school".

'Forget it, Rachel,' he hears, but he's not really paying attention until Mercedes finishes the rest of her words and leans back in her chair grinning to herself. 'Kurt and Blaine are the new power couple of the Glee club. You and Finn are no longer anywhere _near _the top.'

And Blaine is looking at Kurt in surprise, and Kurt is looking at Mercedes with his mouth hanging open, and his hand is falling off Blaine's knee. Suddenly, he's head is on his hands and he's watching her curiously. 'Really, Cedes? As in... _My God, are you serious?' _

Mercedes only nods, popping another Tot.

'But- But- Blaine and I-'

But Mercedes is shaking her head and so is Tina and even Rachel is nodding in defeat and agreeing.

'You two rule the Glee club,' Tina says. 'Because Blaine is in with the guys, and can talk about football and stuff, and Santana and Brittany just want to do him. They feel like they've missed something, because they've done every other guy in the school.'

'Not-' Kurt tries to interject, but Tina is always already continuing. 'Well, I guess not you Kurt, but that's what I mean. You fit in with the girls, and Blaine fits in with the guys, but all the girls love him too, because he's just got that sex vibe and-'

Wait, _what? _

Blaine shakes his head. 'Wait, _what? _Sex vibe?'

'Yeah,' Mercedes says. 'It just kind of oozes off you. If we didn't know you were taken, all of us would be all over you.'

Rachel only holds a hand up and says, 'Been there. Done that.'

Blaine glances at Kurt, who is now trying desperately not to laugh. 'Please, don't tell me you agree with them. I do not ooze sexy.'

Kurt only laughs harder. 'At least you don't look like a baby penguin.'

'You don't look like a baby penguin either, you idiot,' he growls, and now they're both laughing, and Kurt is slipping his hand into his, squeezing tight.

Once, Blaine had thought he was the one looking after Kurt, making sure he was okay. Since coming to McKinley, he had learnt something. Because Kurt was truly at home here. He had no need for anyone to look after him, not in the little moments like these.

'But see, you have the control from all sides. And, someway, somehow, you have control over the whole Glee club.'

'Even Mr Schue,' Rachel adds, and Blaine raises his eyebrows. 'Because he's desperate to keep your voice in New Directions,' she explains, waving her hands elaborately.

But Blaine is laughing too hard to take her seriously. He presses Kurt hand to his lips while no one is looking, and his boyfriend only glances at him, the slightest of a smirk crossing his face.

And then he's reaching across the table to steal a Tot from Mercedes tray.

Power couple.

_Alright_.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed it, this random little drabble of mine. And please review, because I am most definitely <em>not <em>a review whore :D**


End file.
